


Too Cold for Comfort

by RenegadeAwilix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeAwilix/pseuds/RenegadeAwilix
Summary: When Gloria, a headstrong and proud young woman, gets absolutely demolished by the ice cold gym leader, her defeat leaves her shattered. Luckily for her, Melony is nice enough to offer an "alternate challenge" for the badge. Gloria isn't dumb, she knows where this is going, but she hates to lose, and a chance at redemption is just what she needs to prove herself to this veritable ice queen of a woman.
Relationships: Melony/Gloria
Kudos: 7





	Too Cold for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: This is smut. Very shameless, 99% smut. If that's not your thing, read no further. Otherwise, enjoy!

_Requested by: anonymous_

Gloria was frozen solid, unmoving with shock as she looked upon her opponent. This wasn’t what she expected when she challenged the icy gym leader, nor was it by any stretch what she imagined as possible.

“You seem to have lost, darling.” The large woman before her spoke with an icy tone, one that chilled Gloria to the bone as the woman spoke, her smile anything but warm. Maybe devious was a better word.

Gloria opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came forth. The younger woman was quite shocked to say the least, and saying she lost was an understatement. Gloria thought she’d prepared well for this battle, hoping she could overcome the challenge with a few simple fire-types, but nothing had gone as planned, and she remained silent as she processed the thorough thrashing Melony had given her in battle.

The young woman couldn’t help but clench her fists as she returned the last of her fainted Pokémon to its ball, knuckles white as she clutched the simple machine with a vigor, barely containing her disappointment, rage, and jealousy all at once. Losing was not something she was good at, and the look on her face, her nasty frown and angry scowl said it all to her opponent.

What was even more infuriating than losing though, was that Melony didn’t seem to mind her expression whatsoever. In fact, the larger woman’s grin grew a bit in response, closing the distance between them as she spoke.

“Aww, poor thing” she teased in a voice almost akin to singing as she spoke, “you don’t like losing, do you?”

The question was one with an answer so obvious, Gloria chose not to justify it with a response, and instead looked up at the taller woman with a vicious glare. Unfortunately for her, trying to out-cold an ice queen isn’t a winning battle, and Melony only met the gaze with her own as she decided to speak yet again.

“Such a feisty little thing…” she cooed as she stopped mere inches from the shorter girl, making Gloria shrink even further into her place, her fiery gaze shut down mere moments after it had appeared.

“Luckily for you, I like that look in your eyes. It’s just so cute…” she teased happily, moving her hand to Gloria’s chin to lift it back to meat her eyes again as she spoke.

Gloria quickly yanked her head away, exercising any resistance she could find to the older woman. “You’re mocking me, aren’t you!?” She practically yelled as the older woman stood her ground.

Melony met this with a small chuckle, her hand retreating for now as she spoke. “Nothing of the sort, little one. In fact, I’m willing to offer you a second chance to earn your badge. An… ‘alternative gym battle’ if you will. Interested?”

Gloria’s head shot up at that, the passion of battle and a good challenge immediately returning to her eyes. “I’ll do it! What is it? Another battle?” She asked full of energy once more.

Melony only chuckled once more at that, causing her F-cup breasts to jiggle enticingly mere inches from the younger girl’s face. “you’ll see. Come to my house. Tonight. And I’ll have a perfect challenge for you to earn that badge. Interested?” She spoke with a teasing calmness, enticing the young woman as she spoke with a suggestive tinge.

Gloria caught it, she wasn’t an innocent girl or anything of the sort, but that didn’t stop her from agreeing wholeheartedly. “I’ll be there. And prepare to lose, Melony!” She spoke confidently, pointing her finger in challenge of the woman, not at all deterred by her previous defeat. And, while she’d never admit it, the young woman was practically enthralled as the woman’s massive ‘assets’ swayed enticingly before her.

Melony smirked at that response, having figured the girl out in a day after a single battle was fun to her. She allowed her opponent to not so subtly stare for a few more seconds before she turned away, heading back to her place in the gym and calling back to Gloria as she walked. “I’ll see you tonight then. Prepare to be frozen yet again.” And with that and a small snicker, she was gone, leaving Gloria to prepare on her own, and wait for nightfall…

Gloria’s footsteps were smooth and measured, leaving confident imprints in the snow on the walkway as she approached the small, cozy-looking home. There was never any doubt or hesitance in her mind, nor her walk for that matter. She knew she was given a challenge, and in her mind, that was all that took precedence. Well, all aside from the occasional flashes of her full bodied, beautiful opponent, but those were brief and, surely, were nothing she should be worried about now.

The soft crunches of snow beneath her feet came to a close as she faced the door, shaking her mind free of any stray images before ringing the bell, and knocking confidently on the door. She was going to do this, going to win, and there wasn’t a man or beast in the world that would dissuade her.

The door opened after a few mere moments to reveal her opponent, clad in only a comfortable large white bra and matching panties, leaving only the bare necessities to the imagination. Melony gave a soft smile and stepped aside, gesturing the younger woman in, which she did quickly after handling the sudden lump in her throat.

“Why are you-“ Gloria began to ask before being swiftly silenced by the woman’s finger pressed to her lips.

Melony said nothing in response, and instead motioned for the girl to follow with a wave of her hand, leading her further into the house, which was completely adorned in white and blue.

Following close behind, Gloria couldn’t keep her mind off the woman’s curves, accentuated and revealed by her attire, and swaying gently as she walked. The woman’s body was calling to her, likely intentionally as they walked, and the young woman found herself struggling to stay cool even in the frigid temperatures of the house.

Luckily, she didn’t have to walk long before being led into a bedroom. The bed in the center of the room was large with icy blue sheets, probably at least a Queen sized. Sitting at the foot of the bed now, Melony finally spoke “You’re ready for your _special_ challenge, little one?” teasing with her tone.

Gloria nodded vigorously in response, a fiery smirk on her lips. “Of course! Name it and I guarantee I’ll blow you away!” she responded with as much conviction as she could muster, trying to keep her eyes above the stunning woman’s chest and neck as she spoke.

“Well I’m glad you’re so excited.” Melony exclaimed with a gentle smile, her eyes moving much more freely over Gloria’s lithe, still clothed form. “You’re going to undress and eat me out while I crush you between my legs.”

Gloria looked briefly stunned, and thus Melony used the opportunity to continue speaking. “If you pass out, you lose, girl. Understood?”

It the mention of losing, Gloria was instantly drawn from her stupor. “You wish!” She practically yelled as she lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it across the room. “And after I take my victory, you’re giving me my gym badge!” She continued with an excited little hop, making her modest C-cups jiggle a little in her basic black bra.

“We’ll see, love.” Melony responded with a gentle laugh as she lied back on the bed, relaxing. _Ahh, such a simple girl. Oh to be young, she thought with a hidden smile._ “You’ll never win if you keep bragging like a schoolboy after his first lay. Hurry up before I get bored.”

Gloria’s eyes narrowed at the challenge, tossing her pants across the room similarly to her upper garment. While she had never gone down on a woman before, she was certain she was more than skilled enough to win. With a swift step, she moved to the bed, approaching Melony’s thinly veiled womanhood between her curvaceous thighs.

She had to pause for a moment to admire how strong this woman was, she could likely crush her in an actual fight, and that curvaceous body already had her trying to ignore the growing dampness between her own legs. None of that mattered now though, she had a challenge to win, and with her conviction renewed she removed Melony’s panties to reveal a her tight, waiting slit, clean shaven and only slightly damp as she waited patiently.

With a quiet chuckle, the much larger woman wrapped her legs around Gloria’s head, pulling her into a tight embrace with her waiting hole.

“Mff!” Gloria let out a surprised little squeak as she was instantly pressed into the woman’s body, her head swimming from the tight embrace of the warm thighs holding her steady.

Steadying herself mentally, Gloria gets to work, the pressure around her head just snug enough to hold her in place as her tongue gently presses into the woman’s wet folds, testing the waters. The response was a small extra squeeze from Melony’s thighs as her tongue moved rhythmically up and down, holding her breath as she licked slowly.

It was only after roughly fifteen seconds of this that Gloria truly registered that she was on the clock, her lungs already burning softly from the lack of breath she’d taken before-hand. Desperately, her speed increased, focusing her tongue a little higher as she searched desperately for Melony’s clit, trying to find it on feeling alone with her tongue since she was pressed in too close to see.

Melony, pitying the poor inexperienced girl, placed her hand on the back of Gloria’s head, guiding her a bit higher until she had found her mark. Finally, with her attention focused on the right spot, Melony let loose her first moan of the night. It was a quiet and relaxed noise, but even more importantly, it was far less than was required for Gloria to complete her task.

With a light head and chest burning from the lack of Oxygen, Gloria began flicking her tongue rapidly, drawing as much pleasure as she could from the small bean. Her work earned more quiet moans from her curvaceous partner, but little else as she worked desperately. She fought through the lack of air as she licked and sucked vigorously at the sensitive nub, hoping in vain that it would be enough. The pain in her lungs, the lightheadedness, even the burning in her own loins from the treatment was all secondary to winning as she sucked the woman’s clit into her mouth, her soft lips working furiously on the area around it.

Even from all her effort, it slowly became clear how troubled her predicament was as the burning only increased. Her mind began to leave her as she dipped back lower, her tongue prodding with the extra force needed to penetrate her. Sinking her tongue into the sopping wet snatch before her, her final hope seemed to slip away as her body began to sag.

Only then did Melony finally release the poor girl, and Gloria’s pained gasps echoed through the room as Melony spoke. “Oh darling, you’ll have to do better than that…” she giggled softly as she watched the smaller girl catch her breath, coughing and sputtering softly before her breathing evened out. “This is your last chaaance~” Melony teased with a smile, her legs reaching out for the younger girl yet again before she could ever respond.

Gloria was prepared this time, but instead of pulling away, she steeled herself for the challenge to come. Taking in a large gulp of air, she allowed herself to be taken hostage once more by those thicc thighs. She barely had time to sink her tongue into the woman again before Melony had shifted, flipping the two over so Gloria now lay on her back with the larger woman planted atop her face, thighs squeezed down tightly to prevent any movement or breath from her.

Gloria, slightly surprised by the movement, hesitated no longer than a moment before getting back to work. With a fresh supply of air, her tongue sank deep into Melony’s aching cunt, searching for any weak points she could find as she ran her tongue across every inch of the girl’s insides.

Gloria let out a high-pitched yelp when she felt Melony’s hands on her chest, tearing the last bit of fabric from her supple breasts as she massaged them, earning Gloria’s moan of protest. The moans quickly changed in tune though, as the sound forced a noticeable shiver and pulsing from the larger woman’s slick walls.

Not one to let an advantage pass her by, Gloria continued to moan sweetly into the tight passage as she licked, all while her exploration yielded the location of Melony’s G-spot. Working it over with her tongue, she moaned loudly, massaging her inner walls with her voice alone. That familiar burning in her lungs had long returned, but she was ready, and refused to lose this as she felt Melony quivering slightly in pleasure on top of her.

Melony was pleasantly surprised at the girl’s work, letting loose her own tirade of soft moans as she helped herself to the smaller, but no less soft pair of breasts below her. _This was the life_ she thought to herself, a rough and desperate pleasure forcing itself through her nethers in waves as she toyed with the younger woman.

Gloria had long since stopped registering the groping, her focus only on the tight, wet hole she had latched onto. And winning, of course, how could she forget? Her tongue withdrew briefly as the burning in her lungs redoubled. With no way to satisfy it, she ignored it to instead work on her partner’s satisfaction, returning her lips and tongue to the white-haired beauty’s aroused and sensitive clit, drawing a desperate gasp of pleasure and a considerable extra flow of fluids from her partner.

_Just a bit more!_ Gloria thought, pushing harder and faster as she licked and sucked with a fury, pressing into it as she worked and moaned softly. The last of Gloria’s coherent thoughts began to leave her as the moaning took a bit more of her remaining air than she would have liked, but the shivering and tightening hold from Melony proved it was a worthwhile endeavor.

“Mhnn, just like fucking that…” Melony moaned out loud, her body heat and heart rate skyrocketing as the girl below never stopped, her tight passage contracting needily around nothing as Gloria worked on her clit.

Gloria’s vision was littered with black spots by now. Her vision, thoughts, and hearing all left her as she pressed to the finish line, tongue dipping back into the spasming hole before her as she fought to stay awake. Pressing and licking furiously, she unleashed an absolute assault on the large woman’s G-spot, all as the slick walls pressed around her tongue spasmed, and she could have sworn she heard someone cursing in pleasure in the distance. It didn’t matter, she simply kept licking at the sensitive spot, forcing the last of her air out as she moaned into the pulsing passage. The curses in the distance began to fade, and with them, everything else in Gloria’s world did as well…

Riding out the remnants of her orgasm, Melony slowly retreated and laid down on her side, surprised and quite pleased with the young woman’s performance. Though, as she looked over to her partner, she realized the girl had reached her limit, out cold on the bed next to her.

“Hmph… I guess she’s earned a little rest…” Melony mused, playing with her own hair a bit as she smirked and continued “and maybe even a little extra… for a job well done.” Standing from her spot on the bed, her smirk only grew.

As Gloria’s world slowly began to return to her, she instinctively took a gasp of air, thankful for the feeling of something as simple as breathing. Her eyes blinked open to find her alone on Melony’s bed. Looking around, she quickly located the curvaceous woman, and Gloria’s eyes widened as she did.

Standing across the room at a cabinet, was Melony, completely nude. Her massive tits rose and fell gently with her breath as her attention was taken by her own waist. The only article of clothing on her, if you could even call it that, was a large silver strap-on, glistening and sparkling as if it were adorned with glitter as she spread lube across the large, at least eight-inch long phallus.

Melony spoke as she finally spread the lube evenly across the fake cock “Ahh, you’re finally awake…” a smile crept across her face as she continued “well, I know we didn’t agree to this, but I have a little trophy for you here. If you can take it, that is.”

Gloria couldn’t help but smile eagerly. “Of course I can take it! Unless you’re too weak to _use_ it properly.” She retorted with a taunting, eager tone, the untouched wetness pooling in her basic dark panties making itself painfully obvious as she spoke, her core pulsing with raw desire and heat.

Melony simply smiled and shook her head, speaking up as she approached. “You’re lovely” she cooed as she walked, an eager and menacing look in her lust-addled eyes.

Gloria yelped as she was yanked up to her hands and knees, and her panties were swiftly torn from her body and thrown away. There were no further words before the large cock was pushed against her slick entrance, and slammed home in a single stroke, forcing a scream of pure pleasure from her lungs. She could see Melony smiling as she worked, the huge strap-on larger than any cock, real or fake, she’d taken before. Even still, the massive amounts of buildup left her sopping wet. Combined with the lube her entrance gave way more than easily to the invader as Melony landed a hard smack to the tiny girl’s waiting ass, causing her to squeal and shiver softly.

“Such a cute little thing…” Melony muttered, her hand squeezing the soft flesh of Gloria’s ass as she pulled back before tightening the grip on her hips and slamming back home with a wet squelch. Hell, it was more like a splash with how wet the poor girl was. “Such a needy little thing” she muses, her grip tight as she pulls out completely again, only to slam the entire length in at once… again, her massive breasts swinging a considerable bit with every thrust.

Gloria was three thrusts in, and she was already a drooling, moaning puddle. Every hard, violent thrust forced her forward, her breasts jiggling under her, and her sopping pussy dripping slightly down her legs and onto the sheets below. The thrusts continued like this for several minutes, a slow, but violently powerful pace until the thrusts finally made her arms buckle.

With no strength left, Gloria’s arms gave out, leaving her face down, ass up on Melony’s bed as she was pounded, her tiny pussy pulsing and quivering around the hard phallus. Having finally knocked the remaining strength out of her, Melony must have taken that as a cue to go faster, dropping some of her intensity to begin a much quicker pace.

Gloria’s previous screams were replaced with moans, her thoughts leaving her again as the swift member dragged and pushed through her inner walls over and over. Her whole body was quivering, and her eyes latched onto Melony’s massive, swaying breasts, unable to think as her body was ravaged from behind, and she watched with a delirious glee.

Slowly, the intensity had returned, and the power of before had combined with Melony’s surprising speed to force the girl into a constant, orgasmic mess. She was cumming before she’d even known she was close, and the force of every thrust matched the violent pulsing in her inner walls, then sped to surpass them. Every fast, powerful thrust forced a splash of her cum onto the bed, her pussy begging to milk cum from the cock that invaded her.

“FUCK!!” She couldn’t help but scream out as Melony never stopped, never even slowed as she came. Her vision filled with black spots once more, the pleasure and heat from her previously tight cunt radiated and spasmed throughout her entire body as her whole body shook around the powerful invader. “Fuck fuck FUCK!!” She cursed loudly her second orgasm slamming through her before the first ever ended.

The pounding, slamming, squelching, and spanking all continued, and Gloria’s eyes crossed, her voice died in her throat as she had already screamed it raw. The only thing that kept her conscious through the unending, double reinforced waves of pleasure was her own conviction to stay awake.

When Gloria’s movements had died, Melony finally took her time to slow and stop, giving her a loving smack on the ass before departing to remove the thick phallus from her waist, returning it to the closet from whence it came. When she turned back to Gloria, she was breathing softly, conscious, though just barely as their eyes locked together.

“You look a bit tired love…” Melony teased with a simple smile, lying down next to her as she shifted Gloria into a more comfortable position on her side. Stroking the girl’s soft cheek, she pulled the sheets up to cover the two of them as she spoke in a whisper. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you stay the night…”

Gloria could do nothing but smile happily in her lingering afterglow. Her eyelids heavy, she took in one last look at the wonderful, curvaceous specimen before her before letting the darkness and warmth of the bed take her.


End file.
